This Is Their Final Goodbye
by AngelGemma
Summary: "Leave it John. We always knew this day was coming. That the Winchester's would face something that was too big for the both of them." This is the story of the small reunion between a Detective, a War Doctor and a Timelord before two Hunter's graves watched over by a trench coated Angel. (This story includes Sherlock Homes, John Watson and The Doctors 11th regeneration, just FYI)


**Man I seem to only be able to write sad stories... :/ Haha but I hope you like this despite how sad it is :D Please read and review.**

* * *

Two piles of freshly moved dark, rich dirt lay next to each other amongst the whispering trees. A man in a grey trench coat with a high-flicked collar and pale purple scarf stood before the graves; hands in pockets. His clear blue eyes gazed into the distance, through the woods as his tousled black hair was blown around in the light summer breeze. Another man; much shorter, his own hair blond and short; a tweed jacket with designer patches on the left elbow and the right shoulder. He stood beside his tall companion, head bowed down in sorrow as he tried not to look upon the sorry sights of the graves. Both men stood silently and from a few meters behind them came a rhythmic pulsing, whooshing noise, growing louder. The taller man kept his position and never once moved while the other turned to watch as a blue police box materialised out of thin air; pulsing into being with a glow of light.

The box finally stood tall, bearing and real in the sombre place; silence echoing from it. After what seemed a lifetime the door creaked open and out stood a man. He was tall with his brown hair in a messy comb over, bright red bow tie fixed in place at his throat. A brown coat was worn over his shoulders and his head was bowed as he closed his eyes against the horror before him. "Doctor," The blond's voice quavered and broke as he greeted the stranger; The Doctor. "John," The Doctor whispered, his eyes still closed as the corner of his lips lifted slightly. "Why-" John breathed in deeply, holding a fist to his lips to keep in his cries of pain and sadness before continuing, "Why are you smiling?" John leant his head forward slightly to catch The Doctor's gaze and there he held it. The Doctor took a step outside of the police box, running a hand along its frame before turning to John.

"I was remembering the first time I met the Winchesters," The Doctor smiled lightly, looking down at the ground before turning his gaze in the same direction as the third member of their trio. "Doctor…" John paused, lifting his eyes skyward as though in a prayer before turning back to The Doctor. "Can't you bring them back? Rewrite history to save them?" His voice was pleading and echoed with sadness. "I'm sorry John," The Doctor refused to meet John's eyes; "It's a fixed point in time. Nothing can change their fate." John breathed in deeply in reply, looking away with a choked gasp. "You're The _Doctor_; The _Timelord_. You have to do _something_…" John stared imploringly at The Doctor but the Timelord shook his head in denial, "You can't save every one my friend." And there the two stood; one closing his eyes against the harsh truth, the other gazing far away to bear the weight of his own words. And from their side came a quiet, whispered voice.

"Leave it John. We always knew this day was coming. That the Winchester's would face something that was too big for the both of them." The man before the graves turned and his face was solemn and tired, his eyes staring both The Doctor and John head-on as he conceded the facts. "We just never thought that it was their love that would eventually destroy them both. To save the world they would sacrifice anything but to save each other they would sacrifice themselves." John breathed out, "Sherlock-" He started but Sherlock cut him off, "No John, it's over. The Winchester legacy is gone. It. Is. Over." The last three words were clipped and short as Sherlock turned back to the graves, looking them over and the marbled headstones that stood at their top. He nodded slightly before walking briskly away, his hands still in the pockets of his trench coat causing the bottom of it to fly out as he walked.

The Doctor watched him leave; his head tilted forward, eyes gazing up through his lashes. As Sherlock disappeared amongst the trees The Doctor turned to John, holding out his hand. The blond stared at the extended hand before he clasped it, shaking it and holding back the tears. "Goodbye John," The Doctor whispered and John nodded grimly as the Timelord walked over to the police box and stood in its door frame, glancing back. The Doctor waved his hand across the expanse of trees and as if by a random thought said, "Go for a walk John." John stared at him, his head tilted to the side, "Doctor?" But his only reply, before the door was closed, came as, "Go for a walk John and remember; everything ends. Otherwise nothing would start." With a sad salute The Doctor was gone; the police box starting its mesmerising pulsing, whooshing noise as it glowed then faded. John raised his hand in farewell then let his arm drop back to his side as he cast one last glance over the two graves and began the journey back to his home; too 221B Baker Street.

And throughout all three of that trio; The Timelord, the Detective and the War Doctor, not one of them noticed the man with piercing blue eyes, hair so dark brown it appeared black, downed in a cream-brown trench coat standing in the distance amongst the trees. There he stood before making his way over to the two graves and gazing down at them with a sorrow so deep and painful it would never disappear. And he stood there, watching over the graves for some time till he looked to the sky and whispered, "I'm coming home Father." And with that final promise he closed his eyes, shadow wings flickering from the shoulders of his shadow and he vanished in a beautiful burst of light coupled with the sound of wings fluttering.

_Dean Winchester_

_January 24__th__ 1979_

_November 2__nd__ 2015_

_A Big Brother- _

_To a younger brother, he may be a guide to help traverse the complicated path of growing up. _

_A hand to help him up when needed. _

_A word of wisdom, whispered in the ear. _

_Courage given when all is at an end._

_A warm embrace to chase away the nightmares._

_Most siblings would lay down their life for each other. _

_Sam Winchester_

_May 2__nd__ 1983_

_November 2__nd__ 2015_

_We all have a hero hidden somewhere within. _

_We just need the gift of love and family,_

_To set it free._

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked that :) And if you're wondering why Dean has more lines in his quote thing it's because Dean is all about being a big brother to Sammy so that's all his is about. Whereas throughout the season's Sam is generally betraying Dean or messing stuff up. So I thought that his quote thingy should involve the fact that in the end the way that he became a hero was through love and family; the two things he never seemed to consider very important in his life having not had much of either when he was little... Oh and to any who ask or wonder I have no clue what killed the brothers... Or how they sacrificed themselves for each other.. No. Absolute. Clue... :) Hoped you liked this short story anyway. :D **


End file.
